Iris
by HikariTailmon
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls. Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la letra de la canción. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores. La historia sí es de mi autoría.


**Iris.**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know you feel me somehow..._

Levi observaba a Mikasa quien por fin había consolidado el sueño luego de abrazar la almohada perteneciente al azabache. Él estaba inmóvil, no quería hacer nada que la perturbara y arruinara el descanso que a duras penas logró conseguir su amada Mikasa.

Sabía que cualquier cosa que él hiciera ella lo notaría. Él había estado fuera mucho tiempo y después de esa noche lo estaría más.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't want to go home right now..._

Mientras vigilaba su respiración acompasada, recordaba con detalle la primera vez que compartieron cama: El cómo una joven y tímida Mikasa se dejó guiar por él en su primer encuentro íntimo, los suspiros y gemidos que la chica intentaba callar seguramente por vergüenza. Su mirada llena de amor y ternura, el temblor en sus labios y manos, el carmín de sus mejillas... recordó cómo lo abrazó cuando la hizo tener el primer orgasmo de su vida, el cómo se acurrucó en su pecho luego de eso y la manera en que le habló bajito, susurrante, con la intención que lo que saliera de su boca solo fuera escuchado por él, porque para ella, sólo él tenía el derecho de escucharlo, no compartiría eso que tenía que decirle con el viento, ni la noche, ni la luna.

Un: "Te amo, Levi." Dicho en un tierno susurro bastaron para que por primera vez se sintiera en el cielo.

Levi sonrió con esos recuerdos. Definitivamente no quería que el amanecer llegara, no deseaba irse.

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life..._

Con sigilo se recostó en el lugar de la cama que le correspondía para poder seguir observando más de cerca y de frente a su mujer.

Sintió su aliento en su rostro y disfrutó del aroma que desprendía su cabello. Amaba su olor. Él solo percibirlo lo llenaba de paz.

_And sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight..._

No tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo. Quería grabarse a fuego cada rasgo, cada detalle de ella, debía asegurarse de no olvidar nada.

Mikasa había sido la única persona que conocía cada faceta de él. La única que lo había conocido sin ni una sola de sus máscaras y aun así lo llegó amar como él ni en sus más fantasiosos sueños creyó que alguien podría hacerlo. Ella se volvió todo para él, y no podía estar más feliz por eso. No podía estar más agradecido de tener tan hermoso motivo para luchar día con día.

_I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd_ _understand.._.

"¿Sabes quién soy, Mikasa?"

Lanzó la pregunta en un susurro mientras su mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabellera oscura de su mujer.

_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am.._.

Mikasa despertó al sentir y escuchar la voz de Levi. Lo observó recostado frente a ella, sin embargo, la expresión de Levi era muy diferente a la que siempre le muestra cuando regresa de una misión, había tristeza pesar y culpa. Entonces, Mikasa notó que aún no se mudaba de ropa, sin embargo, el uniforme estaba impecable.

"No..." Dijo con voz ahogada.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies.._.

"Perdóname, Mikasa." Dijo Levi aguantansose las lágrimas y tomando la mano de la chica que abría y cerraba sus ojos repetidamente con la intención de despertar de lo que ella consideraba que era una pesadilla.

_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.._.

"Lo prometiste, Levi. Prometiste que volverías..." Dijo entre sollozos.

Levi solo atinó a envolverla entre sus brazos.

"Aquí estoy..." Dijo con voz ahogada.

"No... No... No... No es así como tenías que volver... No es así como te necesitamos..." Decía ya en un llanto incontenible.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.._.

Fue entonces que Levi escuchó un leve quejido proveniente de la cuna a lado de la cama. Era Lance, su pequeño hijo, al que solo tuvo oportunidad de cargar y besar algunos días antes de salir a la misión.

El llanto del azabache se intensificó. Qué arrepentido estaba de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Erwin de tomarse unos meses para disfrutar de su familia antes de continuar las misiones.

"Perdóname, Lance." Dijo abrazando con mas fuerza a su mujer y hundiendo su rostro empapado en llanto en su cabello.

_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am.._.

Mikasa llevó al pequeño Lance aún durmiente a la cama.  
Levi contorneó delicadamente su carita y el pequeño sonrió ante tal acción. No podía creer que ya no lo podría ver crecer, convertirse en un hombre y enseñarle a protegerse. No podía creer que Mikasa llevaría la responsabilidad de cuidar a ese pequeño tesoro de ambos y todo por su maldito ego. Todo por creerse el maldito título de "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad".

"Te amo, hijo." Dijo antes de depositar un delicado beso en la frente de su hijito y luego besar sus manitas.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am.._.

El resto de la noche la pasó velando el sueño de su hijo y abrazando a su mujer.

"Lo siento tanto, Mikasa." Le decía "Gracias por todo lo que me diste."

Mikasa solo sollozaba y se aferraba más a él. No entendía como era posible que eso estuviera pasando, pero daba gracias a lo que fuera por haberles dado la oportunidad de haber estado juntos los 3 una vez más.

"Te amo, Levi."

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.._.

Los primeros rayos del día comenzaron a filtrarse a través de la cortina de la ventana. Mikasa no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida. Levi sabía que era tiempo de irse, cargó por última vez a su hijo quién despertó en sus brazos y sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada de su padre.

"Te amo tanto, hijo." Le dijo con la más tierna de sus sonrisas. "Cuida mucho a mamá, ámala y venérala." El pequeño Lance lo escuchaba con atención, como si entendiese lo que su padre le decía. "Perdón por no poder quedarme más tiempo. Eres el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido, eres mitad ella y mitad yo..." Le decía derramando más lágrimas mientras lo llevaba a su cuna. Una vez en la cuna besó por última vez la frente de su hijo y tomó sus manitas entre las suyas.

"Serás un gran hombre, Lance. De eso no tengo dudas."

El pequeño siguió viéndolo con curiosidad y la sonrisa en su rostro hasta que se quedó dormido de nuevo.

_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am.._.

"Perdón de nuevo, Mikasa" dijo acariciando sutilmente la cabellera de su mujer.

"Sé que cuidarás bien de Lance. Por favor, háblale de mí." Suplicó con voz ahogada. "Dile que a pesar de no haber podido estar más tiempo con él lo amo con cada fibra de mi existencia."

_I just want you to know who I am..._

"Por favor, no olvides que te amo. Te prometo que a donde quiera que vaya ahora estaré pensando en ustedes. Y estaré esperando por ti."

La habitación se iluminó por completo y entonces Levi supo que era el momento de irse.

"Hasta entonces, mi amor." Dijo dándole un último beso en los labios para acto seguido desaparecer de la habitación dedicando una última sonrisa y mirada a las personas que más amó en su vida.

_I just want you to know who I am.._.

Justo en ese momento Mikasa despertó abrazando la almohada de su amado Levi. Segundos después tocaron su puerta.

"Mikasa, soy Hanji." La voz de Hanji se notaba más que afligida tras su puerta. "Es sobre Levi..."

_I just want you to know who I am.._.


End file.
